bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock 2 Audio Diaries
Untitled The new diaries that were revealed on the Cult of Rapture recently were said to be not appearing in the game. Should they be under a new heading or still be filled under their respective locations? Epstein CoR 21:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Good idea. Under a heading saying "Cult of Rapture" would be fine. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Excluding the cult of rapture diaries, I found there to be but 98 diaries. The achievement says 100, however. Is the list not complete? ZombieRoboNinja 00:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Our list is here definitely incomplete. There are well over one hundred audio dairies in the game. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahh. So in the achievement, where it says, "Find 100 audio diaries," that just means if you find 100 out of all the diaries in the game, you get the achievement? That makes me feel better! Still, it's a bit discomforting. I know that this game came out just a few days ago, but I'm the gotta catch em all type. What am I gonna do without a complete guide??? AHHH. But um, shall I update the list if I come across any that aren't on there? Minerva's Den audio files. I checked every audio files Steve Gaynor had sent and here's the list with their original names: Minerva's Den #Andrew Ryan - Your Link of the Chain - VO_MDA_L_Ryan_RCC_01 #Reed Wahl - The Thinker's Potential - VO_MDA_L_Reed_Log_01 #Charles Milton Porter - The Thinker - VO_MDA_L_Port_Think1 #Reed Wahl - The Predictive Equation - VO_MDA_L_Reed_Log_05 #Charles Milton Porter - Nothing But Ashes - VO_MDA_L_Port_Log_01b #Brigid Tenenbaum - Reversing ADAM Sickness - VO_MDA_L_Tene_MDLog_01 #Christopher di Remo - New Bot Models - VO_MDA_L_Secu_Overkill_01 #Charles Milton Porter - Somebody Else's War - VO_MDA_L_Port_Log_02 #Jack McClendon - Robotic Little Sisters - VO_MDA_L_JMCC_RoboSis_01 #Charles Milton Porter - The Turing Test - VO_MDA_L_Port_Log_06 #Charles Milton Porter - Thinker, Meet Pearl - VO_MDA_L_Port_ThinkTalk_01 #Charles Milton Porter - The Wager - VO_MDA_L_Port_Log_05 #Audrey Hesselgren - Prying Eyes - VO_MDA_L_Obsv_Maintenanc_01 #Brigid Tenenbaum - A Possible Solution - VO_MDA_L_Tene_MDLog_02 #Charles Milton Porter - How to Get Ahead - VO_MDA_L_Port_Log_04 #Charles Milton Porter - Thinker Input 1 - VO_MDA_L_Port_Dialog_01 #Nicholas Ingraham - Subversives in the Archives - VO_MDA_L_Goon_MyJob_01 #Reed Wahl - Implicating Porter - VO_MDA_L_Reed_Log_02 #Andrew Ryan - Attracting the Looters - VO_MDA_L_Ryan_RCC_02 #Evelyn Klein - Vacuum Bot Problems - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_07 Operations #Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership With Porter - VO_MDA_L_Tene_MDLog_03 #Andrew Ryan - The Man and the Machine - VO_MDA_L_Ryan_RCC_03 #Ernestine Franklin - Signal Beacon - VO_MDA_L_Prog_SigBeacon_01 #Reed Wahl - In Capable Hands - VO_MDA_L_Reed_Log_04 #Charles Milton Porter - How We Met - VO_MDA_L_Port_PearlRec_01 #Johan Mordhagen - Spitfire - VO_MDA_L_Comp_RapturGame_01 #Brent Hudson - Milk Money - VO_MDA_L_Exec_Key_01 #Felix Birnbaum - Behind the Scenes - VO_MDA_L_Tech_RCC_01 #Reed Wahl - The Books are the Code - VO_MDA_L_Reed_CodeHint_01 #Reed Wahl - Wheels Within Wheels - VO_MDA_L_Reed_Log_06 #Andrew Ryan - Porter's Legacy - VO_MDA_L_Ryan_RCC_04b #Charles Milton Porter - Pearl, Alone - VO_MDA_L_Port_PearlRec_02 #Reed Wahl - Detonating the Tunnel - VO_MDA_L_Reed_Sigma_01 The Thinker (Level) #Charles Milton Porter - Rapture Departure Protocol - VO_MDA_L_Port_ThePlan_01 #Charles Milton Porter - Pearl - VO_MDA_L_Port_PennyAI_01 Removed Content #Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership with Porter (Alternate) - VO_MDA_L_Tene_MDLog_03b #Evelyn Klein - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_01 #Evelyn Klein - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_02 #Evelyn Klein - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_03 #Evelyn Klein - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_04 #Evelyn Klein - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_05 #Evelyn Klein - VO_MDA_L_Klin_Log_06 #Pearl Porter - VO_MDA_L_Pene_PearlRec_03 ::--Pauolo 15:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Canon or not? I'm just wondering, with the audio diaries that appear in the game files but not actually ingame themselves. Would they be considered canon to the overall story of Rapture? Fear Pazuzu 01:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about that, myself. Some of the removed audio diaries, such as the ones that were shown on The Cult of Rapture, were clearly intended to be cannon by the developers and were only removed from the game because there wasn't enough room to cram them all into the levels. Most of the time we assume that if something did not appear in the game it is not cannon. For instance, there are a ton of Public Address Announcements that are in the files but were never used in the game. They all seem to fit into the Rapture setting and don't contradict anything, but we can't accept them as cannon unless something else confirms it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... interesting. Have you tried to open the unused diairies to see what they say? Fear Pazuzu 07:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've gone through the files before using an extractor program. You can see transcripts of some of them in the "Removed Audio Diaries" section on this page, and some on the BioShock Audio Diaries page as well. The BioShock Archives also has some of the unused diaries that you can listen to. :If you want to extract the files for yourself and listen to them, you can try downloading some programs to use. I use Music Player Ex with Fmod and Fsbext for BioShock 2 audio files. For BioShock audio files I used Eksbox-ABX. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I had a listen to the the audio diaries on the BioShock Archives website and they sounded like you typical audio that you'd find in Rapture. I think you may by right about not having the space to put them in the levels though.Fear Pazuzu 04:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC)